Good To You
by The Less You See
Summary: Oneshot. I love her so much. I know I could be good for her, the best even. I just don't know how to say it. T only for 2-3 naughty words.


Good To You

Songfic- Good To You by Marianas Trench ft. Jessica Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires (however much I wish I did) or Marianas Trench's song (though owning Josh Ramsay would admittedly be one of the best things to ever happen to me).

_Everyone's around_

_No words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath,_

_Can we just say the rest with no sound?_

You're standing right in front of me, looking absolutely gorgeous in your deep blue cocktail dress, with your hair all pinned up. We're at one of those formal get-togethers that Amelie makes us go to constantly, but you've still managed to look interested in whatever that vampire's saying to you. The sea of people slowly swallows both of us and soon I lose sight of you. Fortunately, you show up a few moments later and take my breath away, although somehow you've understood my meaning with just a glance.

_And I know this isn't enough_

_I still don't measure up_

_And I'm not prepared, _

_Sorry is never there when you need it._

I look away from Afton, the vampire I was talking with and catch your eye. I just can't help but stare at you and marvel at how amazingly dashing you look in your tuxedo, with your shaggy brown hair falling artfully around your shoulders. Loving you, I think, is the hardest thing I've ever done because no matter what I do, I know that I'll never be good enough for someone as incredibly wonderful as you. I want to tell you how I feel, express the feelings that I keep under lock and key, but I can't. And I don't think I could bring myself to apologize when you reject me.

_And now I do, _

_Want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me _

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would_

If I ever could get up the courage to tell you how I feel, I would be ecstatic. Over the moon even. And if you loved me back, I think I could just die of happiness right on the spot. My only wish is to be able to tell you all that you mean to me instead of hiding in the shadows like a coward. I look up to see if I could find you and you caught my eye. I could see you staring and smirked at the thought you might just be checking me out. If only, right?

_I thought I saw a sign_

_Somewhere between the lines_

_Or maybe it's me_

_Maybe I only see what I want_

You smirked when you caught me staring. Is it you just being cocky and self-assured, or did you actually like that I was. God, I don't know what to do anymore. You've confused me thoroughly you bastard and God only knows, you've probably done it on purpose. You are always so perfect, so sweet, so charming, but most of its only towards me. Hmm, well, I suppose I'll figure out sometime soon, but it's probably on my imagination.

_And I still have your letter_

_Just got caught between someone I just invented_

_Who I really am_

_And who I've become_

Confusion splashed across your face for a moment and I wonder what you've been questioning in your mind. It reminds me of the faces you've made previously when you get my texts as you're walking into the lab. I still have most of the replies you've sent me, many of them reminding me of you while I'm feeling sentimental. Honestly, they remind me of how much you've changed me. The person that I had created for the rest of the world, the softer side that I only show when you've done something to make me smile- which really is quite a bit more often these days-, and the perfect mixture of the two that I've become over the course of the years that I've known you. Good God, you've actually affected me more than I thought. Amazing…

_And now I do,_

_Want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, _

_And I'd be so good to you_

Everything about you makes me want to just run right into your arms and kiss you. I don't quite understand it, but it's like you have your own gravity that pulls me towards you whether I want to go or not. Silly, isn't it? But it really is the best way to describe how I feel. You really do have your own little world and I love that about you. Everything you do has a purpose, even if it's completely stupid and no one understands it but you. Nothing's wasted and you never take anything for granted. You always know exactly what you have, whether you decide to hold onto it or let it go. Hopefully, you'll choose to hold on to me so tightly, I'll never be able to break away. Also, let's pray that I don't regret what I'm about to do.

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do_

_Want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

You began to walk over to me, or at least in my general direction. But hey, a guy can hope. Then, I saw that you really were heading straight for me. Jesus Christ, what to do, what to do?  
"Hey, Myrnin." She said sweetly, coming up to greet me.  
"Hello, my dear Claire." I replied, smiling as I bowed and kissed her hand gently.  
As my lips touched your skin, I could hear your pulse skyrocket and you began to clam up, though I could not tell what from. We stood there in silence as minutes passed by, before we both tried to break the silence.  
"Myrnin, I-,"  
"Claire, I-. You first." I say, smiling gently.  
"Alright." She blushed and opened her mouth to say something before quickly shutting it again.  
"Claire?" I prompted, somewhat confused by her pause. Normally, she just comes out and says what she needs too. What's changed?  
"I think I'm in love with you." She blurted out. When she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth with her hands and looked so embarrassed.  
"What?" I asked stupidly.  
"I think I'm in love with you." She whispered turning away slightly.  
"You're kidding." I said without preamble, "You've got to be fucking kidding me.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She said, turning away completely.  
"No, wait, that's not what I meant." I said, reaching out to catch her arm, "I only said that because I was just about to tell you that I loved you and expect complete rejection. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to blurt out the exact same thing first."  
"You love me too?" She questioned, a smile slowing slipping across her face.  
"Yeah, I do." I answered, starting to smile as well.  
"Then, you won't mind if I do this." She said and just as I was about to ask what she meant, she raised herself up on the tips of her toes and slid her lips into place over mine.  
Altogether, this had to be the best fucking formal event in the world.

_And I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone_

_And I do_

_Want you to know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be so good to you_


End file.
